Pervert!
by Viokufu
Summary: One day afterschool Shuuhei accidentally overhears an interesting conversation between three of his underclassmen.   Meh, first fic. AU, rated M for the conversation.


**Kufu:** Hello peeps! Wassup? this 'ere's mah first ficcy that I'm postin' on , so be kind and give me a piece of yer mind abou' what ya think abou' it.

**Disclaimer: Vio:** Master owns naught but the dirty little thoughts in 'er 'ead, an' Bleach an' it's characters belong to Kubo.

**Kufu:** Thankee Vio, now get back ta where ye belong.

**Vio:***Sticks tounge out and vanishes* Nyeh!

**Kufu:** Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Pervert!<p>

"Hey King, lookie at what I have!" A high pitched, distorted voice chirped.

"U-uwaah! That's not fair! How come yours is so big?" Exclaimed a lower pitched baritone.

"If you think his is big, take a look at mine." An even lower slightly rougher voice rumbled.

The baritone groaned. "It's just not fair you two! They're both larger than mine!"

"Because we're just that awesome, Ichi." The lower voive rumbled again, amusement evident in his tone.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei Hisagi stood frozen outside the closed classroom doors, hand poised to open the windowless plane. A furious blush raged across caramel cheeks as he listened to the... interesting conversation taking place inside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Grimm, I severely doubt that statement is true." Ichi replied.<p>

"But King, we are that awesome, you just refuse to aknowledge it." The watery voice whined.

"Shiro, you and Grimm are the two most pigheaded, self-obsessed, over-confident jackasses in the school, if not, the town. Seperately, your egos are offensive. In the same room, it's like a mini nuke hit the area. Trust me, you two are FAR from awesome in most people's eyes."

There was a rutsling sound and a small gasp before Grimm spoke. "You know you wouldn't have us any other way, Ichi. Ya sure ya don't want a taste of my awesomeness?"

"O-oi! Leggo! Watch where your stickin' that thing!" Several loud thumps and the screech of desks being moved to the backround of Shiro's cackling occured.

* * *

><p>The blush on Shuuhei's face deepened further when he heard Ichi give a loud moan followed by Grimm saying, "Tastes good,yeah?" Muffled slurping floated through the door to the poor teens ears, causing the boy to blush even harder. Another moan and he fainted with a heavy thud, a moderate stream of blood leaking from his nose and pooling onto the tile.<p>

* * *

><p>The door rattled open and a deathly pale white haired youth stuck his head out, a fine white eyebrow lifting up when he spotted the unconsious brunette. Behind him a large bluenet was in the process of shoving a large light blue popsickle down the throat of a smaller oranget. It was well into the late afternoon and Karakura High was pretty much deserted by that time of the day, so it was interesting that he found a K.O.'d student in the hallway. Catching a stray drop from his own dark blue icy confection with an equally dark blue tounge he bent down and grabbed an ankle, dragging the bleeding boy into the classroom, distracting the oter two from their struggles.<p>

With the bluenet looking the other way the oranget managed to slide off of the frozen treat to question the albino. "Shiro, why is Hisagi-senpai bleeding and unconcious?"

Shiro shrugged. "Dunno. Found 'im like this outside the door."

He dropped the leg in favor to crouch by the tatooed face and watch the bright liquid seep down the dusky skin.

"Yanno, Hisagi-senpai's real good lookin', now that I have a chance ta take a good at 'im." Gold on black eyes looked imploringly at the carrot top. Mocha and cerulean orbs gazed back, both amused and interested in the question posed in the look.

"Can we have fun with him?"

Carrot-top gave a half shrug. "We need his permission before we can, but I'm intrested."

The bluenet wrapped an arm around the thin waist of the lithe teen next to him. "If both of you are intrested then I have no objections."

Shiro beamed at his two lovers, another one of his insane chuckles escaping pale lips that were molded into a shit-eating grin. Caressing the bold 69 on Shuuhei's left cheek he murmured to his prey. "Wakey wakey soon senpai so you can play with your kouhai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kufu:<strong> Whew, okay! If ya'll like this I'll continue it, but it can stand on it's own as a oneshot. I personally love the idea of these four having a foursome in a classroom, or anywhere else for that matter.

**Vio:** Please R&R and tell us if ya wan' it continued or not! Ja ne!

**Kufu:** Ja ne!


End file.
